Amun
Minor Goa'uld arrived on the planet Earth during the Twelfth Dynasty in Egypt, where he took the identity of a god of the air. History Although it is not particularly important for the Goa'uld Empire, Amun was worshiped in a lighted during the new kingdom until he arrived on the planet Earth is not the Goa'uld Aten, on the run from the same Ra. The cult of Amun shooting power and the Goa'uld fled to Nubia, was able to defeat the hated rival pandering to the Pharaohs following the year that had imposed the same Aten. Following Amun left the Earth at the service of the System Lord Ra, and he stuck to his task until the fall of the same Ra. Miraculously survived the hunt operated by the Tok'ra and Jaffa free, Amun was able to recover his spaceship in which he had kept part of the device known as "The Seven arrows Sekhmet" Following Amun was contacted by a Goa'uld who turned out to be just the same Sekhmet. Duped by false ally, fell victim to Amun and his army absorbed by the same Goa'uld. Mithology Amun (also Amon, Amen, Greek Ἄμμων Ámmōn, Ἅμμων Hámmōn) was a local deity of Thebes. He was attested since the Old Kingdom together with his spouse Amaunet. With the 11th dynasty (c. 21st century BC), he rose to the position of patron deity of Thebes by replacing Monthu After the rebellion of Thebes against the Hyksos and with the rule of Ahmose I, Amun acquired national importance, expressed in his fusion with the Sun god, Ra, as Amun-Ra. Amun-Ra retained chief importance in the Egyptian pantheon throughout the New Kingdom (with the exception of the "Atenist heresy" under Akhenaten). Amun-Ra in this period (16th to 11th centuries BC) held the position of transcendental, self-created creator deity "par excellence", he was the champion of the poor or troubled and central to personal piety. His position as King of Gods developed to the point of virtual monotheism where other gods became manifestations of him. With Osiris, Amun-Ra is the most widely recorded of the Egyptian gods. As the chief deity of the Egyptian Empire, Amun-Ra also came to be worshipped outside of Egypt, in Ancient Libya and Nubia, and as Zeus Ammon came to be identified with Zeus in Ancient Greece. Amun and Amaunet are mentioned in the Old Egyptian pyramid texts. Amun and Amaunet formed one quarter of the ancient Ogdoad of Hermopolis, representing the primordial concept or element of air or invisibility (corresponding to Shu in the Ennead), hence Amun's later function as a wind deity, and the name Amun (written imn, pronounced Amana in ancient Egyptian , meaning "hidden". It was thought that Amun created himself and then his surroundings. Amun rose to the position of tutelary deity of Thebes after the end of the First Intermediate Period, under the 11th dynasty. As the patron of Thebes, his spouse was Mut. In Thebes, Amun as father, Mut as mother and the Moon god Khonsu formed a divine family or "Theban Triad". Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased Categoria:Egyptian Pantheon